The Mystery of Cangcut
by AbracaForte
Summary: Cangcut Junpei hilang! Seorang anggota S.E.E.S. terduga menjadi pelakunya! Siapakah dia?/Cross-over with Timmy Time./A request from D-TokTokKito.


Heyooo! Fo's here!

Fic ini request dari D-TokTokKito, makasih udah ngerequest yaaaaw :3

Oh iya, fic ini cross-over sama serial Timmy Time, tapi karena Timmy Time nggak ada fandom archive-nya... ya ditaro di sini aja deh, nggak apa-apa kan? Fo nggak akan dilempar pake cangcut kan? :/ #ngaco

I hope that all of you will like this fic :) Enjoy and don't forget to review! (=w=)d

* * *

><p><strong>The Mystery of Cangcut (c) Lady Fo<br>**

**Persona 3 (c) ATLUS**

.

.

Pagi itu sangat tenang dan damai di Iwatodai dorm. Namun, seseorang telah mengacaukan semuanya. Junpei, si siluman peranakan kambing dan semangka, baru keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menjalani ritual mandi kembang tujuh rupa ditambah tokek bokek kukus. Dia membuka lemari bajunya, rencananya sih mau ngambil baju (ya iyelah lu kira dia mau berak di situ?).

"TI-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

GRATAK GRATAK GRATAK

"U-Uwawawaaa, gempa?" tanya Minato pada Yukari.

"Bukan," jawab Yukari datar, "ini perbuatan si Kambing cepirit satu itu!"

"IORIIIII!" geram Mitsuru karena dia baru saja kejatohan sapi akibat gempa tadi.

"Tunggu! Mitsuru!" seru Akihiko sambil mengambil piring yang penuh dengan cookies.

"Apa lagi sih? Gak liat apa udah bayak tumpukan tisu roll yang nyungsep di hidung Arisato, vas yang nancep di kepala Koromaru, kepala Yamagishi yang masuk ke oven, Amada yang langsung mencret, blah blah blah blah blah blah dan blah?"

"Idiiih, kepedean lo, gue kan mau nanya mau dimakan lagi nggak cookies upil-nya? Masih nyisa banyak nih," Akihiko menyodorkan tumpukan cookies upil sambil menggigit sepotong dari cookies yahud itu. *Yukari ngasih kantong muntah ke para readers* *piso mana piso?

"Nggak, makasih, gue lagi diet upil!" seru Mitsuru sambil melanjutkan berlari ke arah kamar Junpei.

"Oke deh, gue abisin aja," Akihiko mojok di toilet sambil makan cookies upil tersebut.

BRAK

"IORIIIII!" teriak Mitsuru pake toa mushola sekolah-nya Kagamicchi.

(tiba-tiba bapake-guru-agama-Kagamicchi lewat)

Bapake : "OH! JADI ELU YANG UDAH NYOLONG TOA-NYA?"

Mitsuru : "AMPUN BAPAKEEE! SAYA TIDAK NYOLONG!"

Bapake : "NAH TERUS KAMU APAIN TOA-NYA KALO BUKAN NYOLONG?"

Mitsuru : "Saya bukan nyolong pak... suwer!"

Bapake : "Terus?"

Mitsuru : "Saya hanya MENCURI kok pak!"

Bapake : "ASALATUN! KELUAR KAMU DARI SEKOLAH INI!"

Mitsuru : "Loh, emang saya sekolah di sana? Kumaha sih si bapake? Hadeuh hadeuuuh =,="

Bapake : "Ya udah, kalo gitu PERGI KAMU DARI FIC INI!"

Mitsuru : "O tidak bisaaaa, saya karakter utama di fic ini, jadi bapake tidak bisa mengusir saya~ *goyang ulek*"

Bapake : "Kalo gitu bapake sajalah yang keluar dari sini huhuuuuuuu *nangis seember*"

(anyway, lanjut guyz =w=)

Begitu Mitsuru membuka pintu kamar Junpei, terlihat si siluman kambing yang lagi guling-guling-gaje-ala-spongebob-kesurupan-cuma-pake-handuk nangis nggak jelas di pojokan kamar sambil melukin bantal bergambarkan foto Miyabi. (Minato: "Mau pesen? Telepon saya di 02XX-83XXXXX!")

"Huhuuuuuu, Mitsuru-senpaiiiii," isak Junpei.

"A-Apa?" Mitsuru kaget begitu melihat wajah Junpei sudah dipenuhi dengan masker ingus.

"Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi senpaaaaaai,"

"Heh, justru APA YANG TERJADI DI BAWAH jauh LEBIH PARAH!"

"Gue masuk ke dalem oven!" seru Fuuka yang tiba-tiba saja muncul bersama seluruh penghuni Iwatodai dorm.

"Hidung gue berubah jadi terowongan Casablanca!" teriak Minato sambil nunjukin hidungnya yang berdiameter lima puluh senti.

"Guk! Guk!" gonggong Koromaru.

"Koromaru-san bilang: 'KEPALA GUE BERUBAH JADI VAS BUTUT!', begitu katanya," Aigis menerjemahkan gonggongan Koromaru.

"Beol gue menggelinding dari toilet!" Shinjiro ikut-ikutan teriak gaje. Yang lain langsung diam dan mempelototi Shinjiro, "Apa?"

"Kayaknya... gak gitu-gitu juga deh cyin," kata Akihiko sambil makan cookies upil-nya.

"Ih, senpai! Cintamu itu kan aku!" Minato mulai nyolot ke Akihiko.

"Maaf sayang, aku lupa! Mari kita lakukan adegan 'Seishounen Ryouiki' sekarang!"

"Yuk!"

"Wooooy? Hellooooooo? Orang penting mau ngomong di siniiii!" Junpei mulai sewot dengan kelakuan abnormal duo maho ini.

"Capcus lah,"

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi di sini Iori?" tanya Mitsuru pada Junpei yang sedang makanin handuknya.

"Cangcutku... cangcutku..." isak Junpei.

"Cangcut lo kenapa? Gak sengaja kemakan sama semuanya pas makan salad kemaren malem?" tebak Yukari. Semuanya langsung teringat dengan salad yang mereka makan kemarin dan muntah ditempat. *piso gue ke mana?

"Cangcutku... HILAAANG!"

(disaat yang bersamaan terjadi gempa lokal sebesar 9 SR)

"Selow kaliii, cangcut doang ini!" seru Minato.

"Mimin... Mimin... ckckckck," Junpei mendecak, "sayang banget lo nggak tau sejarah dari cangcut itu, kasian..."

"Sayangnya gue nggak tertarik buat dengerin," Minato meleos pergi dari kamar Junpei, "Yuk guys, kita pergi aja dari kamar si kurban kambing ini!"

"TIDAAAK! JANGAN PERGIII!" dengan cepat Junpei langsung berlari ke arah Minato dengan slow motion ala drama Korea. (Kagamicchi: "Ih, drama Korea apaan coba, muka pasar loak masuk ke drama? Iih, nggak level! *tangan ngegoyang kepret ala SuJu*")

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" erang Minato begitu Junpei memeluk kaki-kaki mulus Minato. #hoek

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kaki mulus yayang gue!" teriak Akihiko sambil menendang wajah Junpei.

"TIDAAAAAK! HANCUR SUDAH WAJAH TAMPANKUU!" teriak Junpei alay. *PISONYA MANA?

(beberapa menit kemudian, setelah keadaan bisa dikendalikan oleh author #eaaa)

Junpei—yang sudah memakai baju, tentunya—mengambil beberapa potong cookies upil dan duduk bersimpuh seperti teman-temannya, "Jadi begini, guys," Junpei membuka percakapan, "cangcut kesayangan gue hilang!"

"Udah tauuuu," seru yang lain dengan nada malas.

"Sebenernya, gue merasa ada yang mencuri cangcut itu!"

"Terus?"

"Dan, setelah gue berpikir seperti Sherlock-Holmes-ngeliat-pocong-telanjang, gue mengira hanya ada satu orang yang berani melakukan hal itu... dan dia adalah..."

"Dia adalah..?"

"Dia adalah... AKIHIKO-SENPAI!"

"A-APA?" teriak Akihiko setelah semua pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya, "Jadi, lo nuduh gue?"

"Yoi, emang siapa lagi coba yang bisa nyolong cangcut gue selain Akihiko-senpai?"

"Heh! Denger ya, kambing! Gue juga nggak akan mau nyolong cangcut lo yang baunya kayak jamban busuk gak keurus seabad itu! Gak modal banget tau nggak? Nggak level!"

"Senpai bohong! Gue doain lo kalo beneran bohong, lo berubah jadi domba!"

"Mesti berapa kali gue bilang kalo gue—"

"**MBEEEEK!**"

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara kentut Ken yang melanjutkan cepiritnya. Sejuta pasang mata langsung berpaling ke arah Akihiko.

"Apa liat-liat? GANTENG?" Akihiko nyolot.

"Akihiko, nggak gue sangka elo..." Mitsuru mulai buka mulut.

"Te-Ternyata yayang gue adalah seorang maling cangcut..." Minato mulai nangis gaje.

"Yayang, sudah kubilang bukan aku yang nyolong cangcut Junpei," Akihiko memeluk Minato ala drama Korea #halah , "Tapi, dia yang malingin cangcut Junpei," Akihiko melirik ke atas kepalanya, yang lain juga mengikuti apa yang Akihiko lakukan dan... ternyata ada seekor domba kecil sedang mencoba memakan kepala Akihiko!

"TIDAAAAK! DOMBAAAA!" teriak Yukari alay seperti ikan asin yang diasinin pake upil.

"Lebe lo! LEBEEEE!" teriak Fuuka pake set megafon kampanye calon presiden.

"MBEEEEK!" si domba kecil itu mengembik.

"Aigis, apa katanya?" tanya Mitsuru pada Aigis sambil menyomot cookies upil.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti. Saya tidak diprogram untuk berbicara dengan domba," jawab Aigis datar.

"Gak usah hidup deh lo ah, percuma, gak berguna!"

Aigis speechless. Nge-jleb. Sesuatu banget deh yah... =,=

Tiba-tiba saja Ken yang sudah bercosplay menjadi bapake-guru-agama-Kagamicchi dateng dan memeluk si domba, "Iih~ unyu~" seru Ken alay sambil goyang-goyangin pantatnya.

"Ah gue tau!" sontak Minato berdiri dari duduknya dan memasang tampang sok imut.

"Apa?" tanya seluruh penghuni dorm sekaligus si cookies upil yang sakaratul maut pun ikut-ikutan.

"Gue akan memanggil Doraemon!"

"Yah... terserah lu aje dah," kata Shinjiro tak acuh.

"DENGAN KEKUATAN BULAN, AKU MEMANGGIL DORAEMON! HEYAAAH!"

"Plagiat Sailor Moon gila..." cibir Mitsuru.

KA-BOOOM

Datanglah Doraemon yang memakai baju ksatria besi sambil berlutut, "Anda memanggil saya, tuan putri?"

"Tu-Tuan putri?" Shinjiro sweatdropped. "Tuan bencong kali?"

"Muntah yuk ah, HOEEEEK," seru Yukari, yang lain ikut-ikutan muntah seperti Yukari.

(Beberapa menit kemudian, Doraemon memberikan mereka semua 'Konyaku Penerjemah', alhasil mereka bisa mengerti apapun yang dibicarakan si domba kecil itu.)

"Hei, halo domba!" seru Minato pada si domba.

"Halo," jawab si domba.

"Iiih! Kita bisa bicara sama domba! Sesuatu banget yah!" seru Ken.

"Cot! Diem lo!" teriak Mitsuru sewot. Ken langsung pundung di tempat.

"Jadi, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Akihiko.

"Nama saya Timmy om," jawab si domba yang bernama Timmy ini.

"Terus, urusan kamu ke sini mau ngapain?"

Timmy terdiam sebentar, "Saya ke sini mau ngambil cangcut ini om," Timmy menunjuk cangcut yang bertengger di kepalanya.

Kaget, Junpei sontak berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk cangcut yang nemplok di kepala Timmy, "I-Itu! Itu! Itu cangcut gue!"

"APA?"

JEGEEEEER (backstage: Kagamicchi dibantu sama Azusa Kinose dan Nero goyang-goyangin triplek)

"Bukan om! Ini bukan cangcut punya om! Ini punya saya! Om yang mencurinya!" seru Timmy sambil nangis termelet-melet.

"Oh... jadi elo malingnya..." Akihiko melirik sinis ke arah Junpei. Si kambing hanya merinding disko.

"Oke, gue ngaku kalo gue ngambil ini," Junpei mendengus. "Tapi gue nggak mencurinya! Gue menemukannya tergeletak di peternakan domba!"

"Ngapain juga sih elo ke sana? Nggak level!" seru Fuuka sambil goyang kepret ala SuJu.

"Suka-suka gue..."

"Sebenernya... sebenernya... cangcut ini ibu saya om..." aku Timmy.

"APA?"

"Iya, ibu saya dikutuk sama alien jadi cangcut karena nggak sengaja makan *piiip*-nya si alien, katanya, ibu saya bakalan bisa kembali seperti semula kalau cangcut itu dicium oleh pangeran berambut putih."

Semuanya diam, sontak saat itu juga seluruh pasang mata se-Iwatodai melirik Akihiko.

"Ke-Kenapa semuanya melirik gue?" tanya Akihiko grogi.

"Gue pikir... hanya elo yang bisa membebaskan kutukan ibunya Timmy," kata Mitsuru. "Yang lain setuju sama gue nggak?"

Semuanya (termasuk Kagamicchi, Azusa, juga Nero) mengangguk.

SIIING

"Eh, tunggu sebentar," sergah Akihiko. "Bukannya yang berambut putih bukan cuma gue aja? Si Nero juga kan?"

(Kagamicchi, yang sadar cowoknya disebut-sebut #eaaa langsung memeluk Nero)

Kagamicchi: "TIDAAAK! Nero tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu!"

Nero: "Kagamicchi... *meluk Kagamicchi*" #eaaa *piso mana piso?

Azusa: "Jadi.. aku tidak dianggap? *hiks*"

Kagamicchi: "Kamu dianggap kok, Kagamicchi kan sayang Azusa... buktinya aku potong poni supaya mirip sama Azusa... *meluk Azusa*" *tiduran di rel

Azusa: "Makasih, aku juga saya Kagamicchi... *meluk Kagamicchi*"

Nero: "Tidak! Kagamicchi itu milikku! *narik tangan Kagamicchi*"

Azusa: "Bukan, Kagamicchi itu punyaku!" *narik Kagamicchi ke pelukannya* #eaaaa *PISO MANAAA?

Kagamicchi: "Plis, kalian jangan ribut karena memperebutkan aku! Jangan!"

Akihiko: "STOP! KENAPA JADI ALA-ALA DRAMA BEGINDANG?"

Kagamicchi: "Ups, lanjut..."

"Tapi, kenapa harus gue? Gue kan ganteng, banyak fans club-nya, masa depan gue juga masih panjang... jadi kenapa harus gue yang nyium cangcut itu?" Akihiko mulai ngeles dengan mode LEBE.

"Mungkin karena tingkat kemahoan lo udah maho tingkat akut?" tebak Mitsuru.

"Asal,"

"Ih emang bener ya,"

"Oh iya om," seru Timmy menengahi perdebatan Mitsuru dan Akihiko. "Ibu saya itu cantik loh!"

Terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Timmy, akhirnya Akihiko berpikir dua kali selama seabad

"Ba-Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya," desah Akihiko pasrah.

"HOREEE! AKHIRNYAAA!" seru para manusia yang selamat jadi korban dari cangcut tersebut sambil pesta kembang api dan miras. (sungguh, perbuatan yang dilarang ditiru -_-)

"BERISIK! GUE LAGI KONSENTRASI NIH! NEO JUGOSSEO?"

"Mi-Mianhae..."

Tunggu, kenapa jadi bahasa Korea ini? Ah, lanjut. Capcus cyin ah yuk bo'

Perlahan namun pasti, bibir monyong Akihiko mendekati cangcut yang terduga adalah ibu dari Timmy yang dikutuk oleh alien nyasar. Perlahan juga semua manusia di dunia mempersiapkan kamera untuk memotret kejadian sekali dalam satu kehidupan itu. Setelah menunggu berabad-abad, akhirnya...

CUP

Akihiko berhasil mencium cangcut itu dengan bibir monyongnya! Wah... sesuatu banget ya guyz, bener-bener kejadian sekali dalem kehidupan!

BOOOM!

Tiba-tiba saja cangcut yang berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi seekor domba yang cantik! Iya... kalo diliat dari puncak Monas lewat ujung sedotan.

"TIMMYYYYYY!" seru si ibu domba.

"MAMIIIIH!" seru Timmy seraya memeluk lebe ibunya.

"AYO KITA PERGI DARI SINI!"

"AYO!"

KA-CHIIING

Timmy dan ibunya terbang keluar dorm dengan cara memecahkan kaca jendela, sungguh... benar-benar cara yang SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT ELIT.

"Jadi... semuanya udah selesai nih?" tanya Minato begitu Timmy dan ibunya hilang dari pandangan.

"Udah deh kayaknya..." jawab Junpei.

"Simpel amat yak," komentar Akihiko sambil nari-nari gak jelas ala Super Junior di video Mr. Simple. Aigis dan Yukari langsung menutupi layar monitor anda semua dengan tulisan...

.

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

><p>YES! AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGA WO-HOOO!<p>

Maaf banget kalo jadinya aneh banget dan jayus, maaaaaf m(_ _)m

Hm... review? :3


End file.
